As disclosed in PTL 1, non-splicing feeders which supply components stored in carrier tape to a component mounter without the need to perform splicing work have been proposed. With these kinds of feeders, a sprocket which engages with engaging holes formed in the carrier tape is provided, and the carrier tape is indexed by rotating this sprocket. With the non-splicing feeder disclosed in PTL 1, a drive sprocket is provided near the supply position, and a pushing sprocket is provided adjacently to the drive sprocket at the upstream side in the conveyance direction.